Irresponsibly Mad For You
by Nutmeg1234
Summary: Finally I'm writing a yaoi for my favorite Hetalia pairing! WAH! alrighty then. rated me for yaoi  obviously. please enjoy  I had to change the title because it belonged to another story for USUK that I was unaware of, so sorry for the confusion :/
1. Chapter 1

Hi there folks, back with yet another yaoi. This one was one I wanted to do myself however~ I got the idea for it when I was watching TV and I heard Frank Sinatra's song 'Call Me Irresponsible' playing. I thought it was such a sweet and loving song, perfect for a couple to dance to.

DING DING DING! (Que tiny light blub)

So here you guy. FINALLY! A USUK FANFIC! WAH! \(*O*)/

* * *

><p>Arthur sat on his porch and rocked on his porch swing as he listen to birds chirping in the distance. It was a rare sunny day in England and Arthur took full advantage of the nice weather by making tea, grabbed his new book The Prince, and made his way out to enjoy this fine day.<p>

He soon heard the sound of tires gliding over the pavement and looked up to see the postman putting today's post in his mail. Arthur waved to him and he waved back with a smile. This good weather was having a positive effect on everyone!

Arthur set down his book and stood to retrieve the mail. As he walked down the stone steps to his town house, he looked up into the sky. Not a single cloud. This made him grin all the wider. Once he had reached the mailbox he opened the lid to find several letters.

There were two from his boss; no doubt something about the recent riots and fires the happened in Tottenham last week in London. Arthur would deal with that later. The was also one from Francis, he was over in Canada spending time with Matthew trying to get closer to him; so this letter either contained a failed attempt or a show boating story on his success. Lastly, there was a letter from Alfred. It had stamps covering nearly the entire surface of the envelope; he must have wanted it here quickly. Arthur placed the other letters on the mailbox and tore open Alfred's with his index finger.

_Dear Arthur,_

_Hey bro! It's been a while since we hung out and I figured we should soon. I swear there are mind readers in America because not even two hours after I started thinking about it, I got a call from my boss inviting me to a party at the Empire State Building in New York. It's a private party to basically celebrate the defeat of Osama Bin Laden. We finally got back at them for what they did to us on 9/11. _

_But yeah, it's a nice party for all of us to enjoy (all of us being the majority of the countries) it'll be lots of fun! There's going to be a DJ and dancing and food and I think we'll be doing honorable mentions for the soldiers who did kill Bin Laden. It'll be at the end of the month on the 21st (not sure how long this letter took to get to you…but I'm going to assume that it took a few days, so then you probably only have a few days to decide if you can go or not.) But if you do decide to attend, call me. You know my number. _

_Hope you can make it!_

_-Alfred F. Jones_

Arthur contemplated it. First of all why was Alfred giving him such a small amount of time to think about attending? The 21st was in five days; he'd have to get ready for everything a.s.a.p.! He sighed in frustration and made a mental note to smack Alfred upside the head when he arrived.

"So much for enjoying the weather." Arthur said gloomily as he collected the mail, made his way back onto the porch to gather his tea and book and walked inside to make a phone call to his boss to ask for time off.

* * *

><p>"Thank you sir. Y…yes I will deal with the letters you sent me when I return. Yes. All right thank you! To you as well. Goodbye." Arthur finished the conversation with his boss in a tug of war to get time off for this party, which he eventually won. He had succeeded in getting two weeks off, and all he had to do was not take any more vacations or breaks until the situation with the riots had been attended to.<p>

Arthur knew that now he had to call Alfred to let him know he could make it. Wait- he paused and looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost 2. England is five hours ahead of the east coast of America; he assumed Alfred would be awake. With that he flipped open his phone and dialed Alfred's number.

_Ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…_ "Hello?"

"Alfred?"

"Yes? Who's this?"

"Pretty much the only person you know with a British accent." Arthur sighed aggravated.

"Oh, hey Arthur! Did you get my letter?"

"Yes I got your letter and I was able to get two weeks off for this party of yours."

"Two whole weeks?" Alfred replied in shock. "I'm lucky just to get a night off! You must have been a good little boy lately!"

"You shouldn't talk to someone who's older than you like that. Any way, that's all I needed to say; I should go so I can see if there are any hotels near the Empire State Building that have an open room."

Arthur was about to say goodbye but he was but off by Alfred. "You don't have to do that, you can room with me in my apartment."

Arthur was shocked at the offer he had just been given and he felt a faint blush rise to his cheeks. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden…"

"Don't be stupid! I don't mind if you crash at my place! Plus this will give us more time together and allow us to see more of each other while you're here." Alfred replied from the sound of his voice you could tell he was smiling.

"W-well alright then. Err…thank you." Arthur stuttered.

"Sure thing! Alright, if that's all then call or text me later or something to tell me when you're going to get here so I can know when to pick you up."

"Alright, thank you again Alfred." Arthur didn't give him time to respond, he just hung up the phone immediately. First He invites him to this party. Then he invites him into his apartment. And this is a good thing because they'll get to spend time together and see more of each other…

It probably meant nothing the Alfred but a simple time to hang out with his friend, but Arthur still couldn't help but smile and blush at how happy Alfred was to hear he could make it and when he said yes to staying in his apartment. Today really was a good day!

With that, Arthur turned into the nearby hallway for his study so that he could make arrangements to leave for America in a few days.

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed with satisfaction as he leaned back in his chair. He had just spent the last two hours on the phone trying to get the last seat to America on a flight that left in three days. One woman had already claimed it but since she hadn't yet purchased her ticket it was still technically open for anyone, but when Arthur snagged it there was an error. In result e picked up the phone dialed the local airline and prepared for battle. He would be going to America.<p>

The battle ended in his favor with the manager of the airport apologized for such a rude person answering the phone. Arthur couldn't careless that he was apologizing for the young woman or that she didn't mean it. He got his seat on the flight and now it was time to call Alfred and pack.

"…Well…I suppose packing is more important. Alfred can wait a little while longer can't he?" Arthur asked the air. He stood from behind his desk and made his way out of his study and to the stairs.

Arthur took one step at a time and let his mind wander to the last time he saw Alfred. He recalled it being his birthday of last year. (He couldn't bring himself to leave England this year for some reason)

_It was a nice little party in his beach house in Virginia. Everyone had shown up. Francis, Ludwig, Matthew, even Ivan! Everything was lovely and they ended the night with fireworks, however for the majority of the party Arthur was outside drinking the liquor that was so generously supplied. Then once everyone came outside to start the fireworks, Arthur lied to them saying he had a headache from the drinking to enter the house. _

_Once inside Alfred's house he took a few looks around. It was a nice and quaint little house with (of course) a beach theme. Arthur set down his drink and walked over to a nearby shelf of pictures. There were only five but each one had a unique frame. _

_The first one was of Alfred. He was sitting on the beach near the water. His smile took up nearly his whole face. His eyes were closed and he made a thumbs up to the person taking the picture. He was probably so happy because of what was sitting next to him in the sand. In the sand (or I should made out of sand) was a very elaborate and detailed sculpture of an eagle. It truly was something to be proud of. The frame was a perfect aqua blue and had little starfish glued to the bottom of the frame giving it the beach-y feeling. Arthur wanted to know how he made it, but that story was probably explained while he was outside. _

_The next two were of him and his boss shaking hands. In the first one the setting was a podium with the American seal on the front. More than likely it was after a press conference. The second one was in front of the white house. They looked as though they were laughing and you could see other people taking pictures from behind them. That must have been the day that Obama was sworn in as president. Both frames were decorated in red white and blue stars and stripes. Arthur sighed._

_The next picture was of him and Kiku. Alfred had his arm wrapped around Kiku's shoulder and was grinning like a mad man. Kiku looked flustered and his cheeks had a tint of pink blooming, however he too was smiling. They both made peace signs and looked as though they were having fun. Behind them, lights shined in different shades and there were signs with pictures of anime characters and origini's with faces waving. Arthur felt a slight pang of jealousy. The frame was bubblegum pink with Japanese characters written on it. Arthur couldn't read all of them but the ones he could make out were 'Thank You' 'Fun' 'Awkward' and 'Love'. Arthur's jealousy increased when he saw next to Kiku's name there was a heart. Arthur squinted his eyes in frustration and looked over at the last picture._

_It had Alfred laughing next to Francis. They were sitting in what looked like a booth at a restaurant. On the table in front of them were several empty glasses and on the stage in front of them was Arthur. He'd taken off his tie and jacket, he was obviously drunk and was singing karaoke. Arthur couldn't help but laugh at the memory. However he was slightly embarrassed that Alfred had framed the picture. The frame was a simple green and had a neon yellow smile in the corner and the bottom of the frame and said memories in the same neon yellow print. Arthur reminded himself never to let Matthew get a hold of the camera again and walked back over to his drink just as the first firework was launched. _

_Arthur never bothered to turn on the lights and the room was soon lit up with a flash of green. Arthur walked to the window and looked in the sky just in time to see three fireworks go off in red white and blue. Arthur took another swig of his drink and looked at the guests on the lawn. Francis was sitting on a lawn chair next to Matthew sipping wine. Ludwig and Feliciano were placing the fireworks as Yao lit them. Ivan was talking to Lovino and Antonio. The only people that were missing were Alfred and Kiku. Arthur downed the last of his drink and stepped back outside. The only people to turn around were Francis and Matthew._

"_Well, well!" Francis laughed mockingly. "Look who has come out to play."_

"_Hi Arthur." Matthew said short and simple. _

"_Hello fellows. Have either of you guys seen Alfred? I'm tired and thought I'd give him his gift and leave." _

"_Yeah, I think he's in the front yard talking to Kiku." Matthew said looking over to the side of the house. "If he's not there, I'm not sure."_

_He missing his birthday fireworks to talk to Kiku? The fireworks are his favorite part…_

"_Thanks a load. I suppose I'll see you two another day. So long." Arthur said waving as he walked away. He wanted to know why he was talking to Kiku alone during the fireworks. He reached the front of the house but remained stuck to the shadows as he heard the mutter of them talking._

"…_I know but still…" he heard Alfred mumble. It was hard to tell what he was saying after that; he probably had his hand near his mouth._

"_I'm sorry if this sounds harsh but…who cares? If things are bad here you could always move to Japan with me. There are still many things we have not done and some things I would like to show you." _

_Alfred laughed. "Yeah that's true…"_

"_Would you like a…" Kiku was hesitated. "…A hug…?"_

_Alfred laughed so hard you couldn't hear him. "AWWW! Kiku, you're so adorable when you want to be! And duh dude! I can't say no to a hug, man!" _

_Arthur stepped back and felt his face burn with heat. Kiku offering to hug someone? What the HELL? _

_Arthur stepped out from the shadow and into the light of the front porch. He looked at the scenic view first; Alfred had a breath taking view of the beach and the city. The moon was full and set a nice romantic mood over the ocean. Arthur felt like punching the wall._

"_Hi there gents." Arthur interrupted them. They were hugging each other quietly. Arthur could feel the heat radiating from Kiku's face and it was a deep red. Alfred looked up and blushed slightly. _

"_Oh hey Arthur!" Alfred stopped hugging Kiku and Kiku let go a moment after. "What's up? Want to talk about something?"_

"_Actually no, I'm rather tired and wanted to give you your gift before I left." Arthur said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box covered in stars. _

"_Oh…oh alright umm…" Alfred looked at Kiku. _

_Kiku got the silence message and with his cheeks still burning he left for the backyard in silence. _

_Alfred smiled awkwardly at Arthur as he handed over the small package. "Thank you Arthur."_

_Arthur said nothing and watched as Alfred tore open the paper to reveal a black box. Alfred lifted the lid to reveal a silver watch. Alfred lifted it out of the box and stared at it in amazement. _

"_Arthur…" He was at a loss for words. _

_Arthur said nothing and took it from his hands. He took Alfred's hand and proceeded in hooking it onto his wrist. Once he finished, Alfred admired it with a smile. _

"_This is incredible Arthur…I-I don't deserve it." Alfred smiled at the face of the small clock. "Thank you…"_

"_Alright well, then with that would you mind if I called a cab?" Arthur questioned._

"_Are you sure?" Alfred looked slightly upset. "The fireworks are only just beginning, and there's one I think you'll like!"_

"_No, I really think I should be leaving…" Arthur answered firmly. _

"_Oh well, then let me drive you to your hotel!" Alfred said, reaching into his pocket to fish around for his keys._

"_No don't leave your own party Alfred. I'll just ask Francis. Good night." With that he turned to leave for the backyard once more leaving Alfred alone._

Arthur sighed at the memory… He never could keep it well together on Alfred's birthdays. He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed Alfred's number as he reached his bedroom to pack.

Alfred picked up on the first time now. "Hello?"

"Alfred it's me, I'll be arriving at the airport outside of New York City in three days."

"AWESOME!" Alfred exclaimed. "See you when you get here then!"

"Yes, well bye then." Arthur hung up and walked over to his closet to get his suitcase and begin packing.


	2. Chapter 2

I need to update my other stories, so this one is the first. If you're updated to this story I'm truly sorry for not updating sooner. Mainly the only reason up this story or any of them right now is because the hurricane is coming, I'm pissed and need to vent into something, AND REALLY JUST WANT TO PUNCH A FUCKING WALL.

So any way, here's the next chapter in my story~

* * *

><p>"Gate 12 now boarding." The overcome announced to the travelers. Arthur stood, grabbed his baggage and made his way to the entrance for the flight to New York. The weather was sunny once more, which made flying look good at this point. The flight is supposed to last for six hours and fifty minutes, which didn't make Arthur happy about the wait, but he didn't truly care.<p>

Once he passed through the gate and found his seat he made himself comfortable and pulled out his new book. He had been meaning to buy War and Peace for ages but only just now got around to it and he planned on finishing it before he returned, that way he had an excuse to not to do much with Alfred…. If he even asked that is. Would he? He probably sees Arthur as a friend. Just another person to get drunk at his parties.

"Welcome~ and thank you for flying Jet Blue Airways. If you will please look in the pouch of the seat in front of you and pull out the safety manual to follow along with your flight attendant to know what to do—"

Arthur sighed and reached into his pocket to pull out two earplugs and placed them into both ears and rested his eyes once more on the pages of his book. Soon enough the lights of the plane flickered off and they set off for the runway. Arthur pushed the light on above him so that he wouldn't ruin his eyesight and looked out of the window, the grass on the edge of the runway was crisp and green and it led into a forest not to far from the fences. Arthur turned his attention from the window to the people sitting around him. Next to him was a young couple.

The woman was whispering with a sweet smile to her boyfriend. She had short brown hair almost to a pixie cut but not quite as short. Her eyes were a deep brown with green flecks on the outer edge. Her teeth were so white that Arthur was certain if you stood too close you would be able to see your reflection. From the looks of it she was about Arthur's height and she was thin but you could see she had some small muscles. Her skin was the color of ivory, which made her dark hair and eyes pop out all the more. Her long pale fingers were interlaced with the man's sitting next to her.

He was almost the exact opposite from the young woman. He was even taller than the girl and had shaggy blonde hair, but not to the point where someone from past generations would go up to him and recommend a haircut. He wore glasses and smiled back at the girl. His skin was dark than her's but not exactly tan. But the thing that stuck out the most about him were his eyes. Bright blue. They had a sweet tone to them as they looked into the girl's brown one's. She finished whispering and he laughed, and then leaned in for a quick kiss. Arthur could tell she was caught off guard for her cheeks now had a red tint, however she smiled up at him then rested her head on his shoulder.

Arthur envied them. He closed his book and looked back out the window as the plane slowly picked up speed and was soon rocketing down the runway and soon enough into the air and p towards the blue sky. Arthur looked down at the land he called home and smiled to himself. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift for the first time in a long while. The first thing that popped into his head was the image of Kiku and Alfred hugging at the party.

Arthur suddenly got the feeling as though he were falling. But refused to open his eyes because he knew it was just turbulence. The two hugging men refused to fade from his mind and soon enough they pulled away. Kiku smiled broadly up at Alfred then wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and pulled him down to eye level; Alfred did nothing to stop it. Kiku drew his face only inches from Alfred's mouth.

"Who needs him when you have me? Besides you're always talking about how you hate him and how he hates you." Kiku said leaning slightly closer.

"You're right Kiku." Arthur felt envy in the pit of his stomach. Why couldn't Alfred talk to him like that? "All I really need is you…"

And with that Alfred leaned forward and kissed Kiku. Kiku blushed but went along with the kiss. The kiss slowly grew more passionate and heated. But not too long after, they broke apart and Alfred scooped Kiku up into carrying him bridal style. He turned and carried the small Japanese man into the house and once he heard the door click, Arthur screamed. He ran towards the door only to find a hand on his shoulder, he wiped his head around. His vision was blurry but he could make out that it was Francis.

"Angleterre, there is nothing you can do to stop them."

"Nothing…nothing…nothing…" it echoed through his brain.

"NO I WON'T LET THEM!" Arthur screamed as his eyes shot open. His face was hot and he could feel sweat trickling down his neck. His breathing was heavy and he looked at the watch on his wrist; has it really been 3 hours?

Slowly Arthur looked at the people around him. Several were looking at him while others had earphones in and payed him no mind. The couple next to him were among the people that ignored him. The girl had curled up and rested her head on the man's lap and was sleeping soundly while the man stroked her short hair and bobbed his head back and forth to the music that Arthur could not hear.

Arthur wiped the sweat off himself and looked out the window to see nothing but a city of clouds. He sighed and shook his head. Alfred had managed to make his way into Arthur's dreams. Even if Kiku was in it, and it seemed more like a nightmare, he was happy to have heard Alfred's voice.

However Kiku was right…they did always say how much they hated each other. Nothing has been right between the two of them ever since the day Alfred asked for his Independence. But…He didn't hate Alfred. Why did he always have to lie to Alfred? What did that prove? If he continued to lie then nothing would ever change between the two of them.

_I should be nicer to him…_

With that decision, Arthur opened his book once more and began reading.

* * *

><p>The plane touched down four hours later and Arthur felt like he was going to puke. He hadn't seen Alfred in over a year. They did call each other every now and then, but for the most part it was for business, never just to talk. Arthur silently thanked God for being in the back of the plane giving him more time of what to say when he saw Alfred.<p>

"Oh, that's right!" Arthur hit his forehead at his stupidity. He never called or texted Alfred to let him know he was on his way…

"Dammit…" He reached into his pocket and dialed Alfred's number.

_Ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…ring…_ "HELLO!" Alfred screamed.

"AGH! Bloody hell Alfred, take pity on my ears, they're still adjusting to being on the ground again."

Alfred made a noise that sounded like he was pouting. "Sorry man… So by this call I assume you are on your way?"

"Dear lord…aren't you listening to me? I said being on the ground AGAIN. I've already left and I'm in New York… Uh, sorry I forgot to call you before I left."

"YOU'RE HERE ALREADY?" Arthur heard something loud in the background but he couldn't quite make it out. "CRAP! UH… CAN YOU WAIT AT THE AIRPORT FOR LIKE…shit…an hour or so?"

Arthur walked out of his aisle and up the plane once it was fully cleared. He thanked the pilot and stepped onto the loading area. "I suppose. Again, I'm truly sorry for not calling you sooner, I have a book though so I can read while I wait." Arthur stepped through the door and into the airport. "Plus I'm sure that the baggage claim will be crowded so—"

Arthur paused with his carry on in his hand and hung his mouth in shock. Standing next to the sitting area was a tall man with shaggy blonde hair with that one strand that refused to listen to any comb or brush and bright blue eyes. His smile was broad and he held a phone to his ear.

"Alfred…"

"Surprise."

* * *

><p><strong>Falls down<strong>*** FINALLY! :D now that I have the flight out of the way, the rest of the story should be updated quicker~ I was actually avoiding this chapter like the plague because I didn't have a clue what to do with it. Sorry for making you wait~ **

**Check out my profile if you want me to write a story for you. Thanks again for reading~ ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

WAH! I was thinking of America and England ALL DAY today. -_- I need help. SERIOUS HELP.

So here's the next chapter~

After Arthur claimed his bags and Alfred led him to the car they made there way out of the airport and began their hour drive to Alfred's apartment in the city. Arthur looked out the window and stayed perfectly still. He could feel beads of sweat on his neck from his little nightmare during his flight. It seemed so livid and real…

"So how was your flight?" Alfred asked finally. Arthur glanced in Alfred's direction to meet his eyes with brilliant blue ones. All the air left his body in one swift motion and he just sat there watching.

"Arthur?" Shit. He asked him a question didn't he? And he was staring at him… DAMMIT.

Arthur quickly snapped back to reality and looked out the window. "It was fine."

End of conversation.

"Just fine?" Alfred asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yes." Arthur never moved his eyes away from the passing trees outside.

"Well…did anything interesting happen?"

"Why do you have to ask so many questions?" Arthur suddenly snapped.

_Dammit…I'm supposed to be acting nicer to him. _

"Because I'm curious." Alfred answered with a shrug. "So care to tell?"

_I saw a man that reminded me of you and I had a dream where you had sex with Kiku._

"Nothing interesting happened. I just read the whole time." Arthur answered back a little meaner than he should have.

"Oh, well what are you reading right now?"

Arthur looked back at Alfred. "I'm reading War and Peace."

"Oh yeah! I've heard of that! Is it any good?" Alfred questioned.

_I wouldn't really know. I was too busy dreaming of you._

"Yes. It's a classic. I highly recommend it. However I regret to say that I was a little slow reading on the flight, so I plan to read for the majority of the time while I'm here."

"You? Slow reading?" Alfred laughed. "I don't believe that for a second. You could finish a book in an hour if you really wanted to."

_You could always see right through me._

"Well, I wasn't reading the whole time."

"I thought so." Alfred smirked. "Why not?"

Arthur hesitated and noticed his palms were slick with sweat. "I had things on my mind and I found it difficult to focus on my reading."

They both sat there quietly. "What kind of things?" Alfred asked suddenly.

"None of your business!" Arthur answered in a huff. "I wish you weren't so nosey. Why can't you act the way you did when you were a child?"

_DAMMIT…_

With that statement Alfred shut up and sat there focusing on his driving. Arthur instantly regretted saying that. He knew Alfred hated bringing up the past. And he was trying to be nice to Alfred after all he's doing for him.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Arthur murmured to himself.

"What was that?" Alfred questioned.

"Nothing." Arthur answered. With that he pulled out his book and began reading where he left off.

Arthur looked out the window and up at the skyscrapers in the city. He couldn't help but smile. He really did love New York City.

Soon enough they pulled up to Alfred's apartment. Arthur climbed out with his book in his hands. Alfred had a lovely apartment. It was in a brick building and he was lucky enough to have one of the three with a porch and balcony.

"Here" Alfred tossed Arthur a pair of keys. They made a loud jingling noise as they flew through the air and landed in Arthur's open palm. "You know where it is. I'll grab your stuff."

"No you don't have to." Arthur said as he rushed to the trunk of car.

"I want to. Now go. When we get inside we need to get ready." Alfred said as he lifted Arthur's suitcase out along with a duffle bag.

"What do you mean get ready?" Arthur questioned. "Ready for what?"

"For the party." Alfred said with a tone that sounded a lot like _the whole reason you're here dipshit._

"But the party isn't for two more days? Isn't it?" Arthur asked. "Did I read your letter wrong?"

"No you read it right." Alfred answered as he shut the trunk and stepped onto the sidewalk with the luggage in hand. "I just lied."

"What?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Yup." Alfred said matter of factly. "I lied. I knew that if I told you that the party was on a later day that you would come here thinking you were early. BUT! The party is tonight! So, we have to get ready and go!"

Arthur felt numb. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"I knew that you would want to leave the day after the party, am I right?"

"…Yes? But get to the point Alfred."

"Well, I lied so that you would stay here a few more days." Alfred said with a grin as Arthur opened the door to the building for him. "Smart right?"

Arthur felt his face heat up. He lied to Arthur so he could spend more time with him? Why did he do that? He didn't have to…

"Err—well…umm…" Arthur couldn't find his words.

"My thoughts exactly." Alfred nodded. Arthur's blush deepened ten fold. They walked up two flights of stairs and turned right to Alfred's door. Alfred watched Arthur fumbled through the keys to find the right one.

"It's the painted one."

Arthur found which one Alfred was talking about. It was painted green and blue and had a large red a painted on the head of the key. Arthur inserted it into the hole and turned to open the door.

They were greeted by cool air and the smell of…air freshener? Arthur stepped inside and noticed how tidy things were. This was…new.

"Alright." Alfred said following Arthur. "The party starts at eight. So we to go like…NOW. Hurry and change."

"Err—alright…" Arthur grabbed his suitcase and hesitated. "Where can I change?"

"Just change in my room." Alfred said as he walked into his room.

"All right…" Arthur said once more with a blush. Why did his face have to be so vulnerable?

Arthur walked into the room to find Alfred with his shirt off and he was fumbling through some drawers. "Where the hell is that undershirt?"

Arthur looked away quickly as to not draw suspicion and placed his suitcase on the ground. He un-zipped it and removed his outfit for the party. Once Alfred made his way into the bathroom and shut the door, Arthur moved quickly.

He slid out of his pants and replaced them with black dress pants. His sweater vest decided to be difficult and took him a few seconds to slip off, but once off he unbuttoned his undershirt and flung it on the bed. Just as he bent down to retrieve his dress shirt and over coat, Alfred opened the door.

Alfred merely glanced in Arthur's direction and continued his search for his shirt. Arthur blushed and quickly slipped on his dress shirt and buttoned it in ten seconds flat. He put on his over coat and left the room just as quick as he entered.

"Hey Arthur? Could you help me find my shirt?" Alfred yelled.

"Yeah sure." Arthur entered to room for a second time and found Alfred standing next to his bed, still shirtless, with a flustered expression.

"Uh… where do you normally put dress shirts?"

"I actually just bought it yesterday because I usually don't go to fancy parties." Alfred said scratching the back of his head. "I can't find the bag."

"Did you leave it in the car perhaps?" Arthur suggested.

Alfred stood there for a moment then smiled. "YES!"

With that he removed his pants and walked over to the dresser to remove a pair of black jeans. "If you wait by the door I'll be there in a second."

Arthur was certain his face was red and was surprised it hasn't caught fire at this point from how hot it was. "Right."

Alfred didn't lie. He was by the door before Arthur could get to it. "Ready?"

"I am." Arthur stated. "But you're still shirtless."

"Well the shirt is in the car." Alfred said yanking the door open. "So let's go!"

With that they left the apartment and were outside once more. The sun was setting reminding the two that they didn't have much time until the party started. Alfred opened the backseat and found a bag from Macy's. From it he removed a soft blue shirt and a dark blue coat, then preceded in slipping them over his hair.

"How long will it take for us to get to the Empire State building from here?"

"Twenty minutes by car. But ten minutes by foot." He mumbled through his shirt.

"That doesn't make sense…"

"Chill dude." Alfred said as his head popped out from the shirt. "I know this city like the back of my hand."

He slipped on his jacket and locked his car. He glanced at his watch once and widened his eyes.

"We have to hurry!" Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and ran down the sidewalk. "Let's go!"

**All right…I'll admit that this chapter could've been better, however I'm extremely lazy and wanted to get the next chapter up. SO yeah.**

**Ah, USUK~ YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE! (Tori if you're reading this, I'm still up to doing that for $10)**

**thanks for reading, I hope to get the next chapter up soon~**


	4. Chapter 4

So I know it's been a while since I updated this story, so I'm sorry T^T. HOWEVER, I am now on winter break and will be updating this story as well as _You're My Angel Now, _and _Freedom of a Young Man._ SO YES ^^ thank you for being so patient with me, again I'm sorry about the long delay, one of my new year resolutions will be to update more often ;D

* * *

><p>Once they had finally made it to the Empire State Building, Alfred's eyes lit up with a sensation of pride for his country. He turned to Arthur and smiled brightly. "This is exciting isn't it?"<p>

Arthur looked up. The building was larger than he had expected. Out of all his visits to New York he had never been in the building, so in a way he was a little excited to see what it held inside.

Arthur followed Alfred through the revolving door and they were greeted by the fresh and wafting fragrance of crisp filed papers along with the hustle and bustle of the tourists wanting to get to the top floor. The entrance was large and spacious and was much more than what Arthur suspected.

Suddenly, reality came crashing in on him. He was going to a party. With Alfred. But just as friends. But he did say there would be dancing… What if Kiku was there? What if Alfred just wanted advice on how to ask Kiku out officially? …. What if he was going to ask Arthur to dance?

Arthur shook his thoughts away at the touch of Alfred's hand to his. He could feel the blood rushing to his face in a deep blush so he decided that the floor was a nice thing to observe and stared at it until they had made it into the elevator where Alfred had let go.

"Did you know that if you drop a penny off the top floor, at the speed it would be falling, it would be enough to kill someone?" Alfred stated as he pressed the button for the 34th floor.

"No," Arthur leaned against the wall as the elevator began to rise. "I didn't know that."

"Well now you do."

Arthur closed his eyes and listened to the cheesy elevator music. It was the classic 'Just the Way You Look Tonight' by Frank Sinatra. Arthur secretly loved Frank's work and listened to his old records in his down time.

"The elevator's in Big Ben don't have any music. Maybe I should get someone to install some songs like this. It's nice." Arthur sighed contently.

"Yeah, it is." Alfred answered.

As they passed each floor a _ding_ would interrupt the song. It got to the point o where Arthur found it annoying. He scoffed and opened his eyes to see Alfred staring at him. A pleasant smile painted on his face, his eyes bright as ever behind his framed glasses that were perched on his nose just so to give a slight glistening affect.

Arthur blushed like mad. "What are you looking at git?"

Alfred laughed and walked over. "Nothing, just looking at you."

"Oh…. I see. Well who-what are you doing?" Alfred reached his hand to Arthur's face and rested it gently on his cheek. He stroked the smooth surface with his thumb and smiled. "You just looked really peaceful. Like an angel or something."

Even though it wasn't the most romantic thing Arthur had ever heard, it still made his heart sink and gave him butterflies in his stomach. "R-right…"

Alfred tucked a lock of blonde hair behind Arthur's ear then walked to the doors and waited for them to open.

_What the hell was that about? Did I do something? _

The doors opened and Alfred lead the way to the ballroom in which the other nations and official figures were gathered. Alfred held the door open for Arthur and smiled. "After you."

"Thanks." Arthur walked through and was greeted by the chatter of nations, the colorful lights of neon in the large black room, and the pounding of music coming from the DJ.

"What the hell?" Arthur was confused. "I thought this was a formal get together?"

Alfred laughed his signature laugh. "Dude are you serious? Why would I host something like that to celebrate something this HUGE! This is a big deal for me!"

Arthur looked around. There were balloons and streamers hanging from the ceiling, tables were lined up against the far wall filled with colorful food and round tables with several chairs were being occupied by other nations dressed up in dresses and tux's.

"This is like a prom or something! The only thing missing is a sign that says the theme is under the sea!" Arthur huffed.

Alfred pouted and looked at the decorations. "Everyone seems to be having a good time…do you not like it Artie?"

Arthur cringed. "Don't call me that!"

"Why not? It's cute! You can call me Al! Does that sound good?"

"No." Arthur turned away and looked at who was there. Italy was in the corner of the room talking to Germany and Prussia, smiling like an idiot as always. Romano was with Spain and Belgium. To Arthur's surprise even the Netherlands was there. Russia was seated at a table with Lithuania, Poland, Estonia, and Latvia. Ukraine and Belarus were seated across from them in stunning gowns. Across the way on the dance floor were the rest of the nations. France, Canada, Cuba…CUBA? Hungary, Austria, Greece, Turkey, Egypt, EVERYONE! But where was…

"JAPAN!" Alfred shouted suddenly. "DUDE OVER HERE!"

Arthur turned to see Japan walking over with the rest of the Asian countries that he paled around with. Taiwan was in a soft pink silk gown that showed off her young figure and she was on…Japan's arm? Wait…what?

"Hey Mimi. You look beautiful!" Alfred complimented her as he took her hand and kissed it. Making her blush as a soft smile spread on her face.

"Thank you Alfred-san. You look very handsome yourself." She responded.

"Thanks! I try." Alfred said with a dashing smile that could make anyone go lightheaded. "You two are really good together by the way."

Taiwan blushed and looked down and Japan smiled. "Thank you Alfred-san. We are both very happy together. Now if you will excuse us, we are going to dance." It was perfect timing because a slow song had come on, perfect for couples.

"Alright you two~ have fun!" Alfred waved goodbye. Then he turned to Arthur. "Want to dance?"

"W-What?" Arthur's eyes grew wide. "Me? To this? Now?"

"Sure why not?" Alfred smiled and extended his hand. "You wan to?"

Arthur looked down at the hand in front of him and felt warm hearted. He said nothing and slid his hand into Alfred's as he led them both to the center of the dance floor.

* * *

><p>OH MY GOD! NERRRRR This will probably be finished in the next chapter. If not, well then….it won't be :T Thanks for reading, comments are nice.<p> 


End file.
